Princess Forever to hold
by TheSimplestMelody
Summary: Charlie's speech to Bella and Edward on their wedding day. Lots of fluff. One Shot R


Princess Forever to Hold

_**Princess Forever to Hold**_

**Summary- "Edward, now I give you my little princess... takes good care of her son" Charlie's speech during Bella and Edward's Wedding Party. One Shot**

_**Disclaimer: I own none of the brilliant work Stephenie Meyer has created.**_

Edward's POV

Today was August 13 and it was the best day of my life. Just a few hours ago I was Edward Cullen and Bella was Bella Swan. Now, we are Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen. I had fulfilled my life long task and married Bella. Alice arranged to have the reception party at the Seattle Ballroom (**A/N:** **This isn't really a place... just go with me here**). The ballroom was huge and very modern, but elegant. Thankfully she didn't completely overdue herself, which made Bella very happy. There were people coming up to Bella and me, shaking hands, kissing, hugging and congratulating us. I can't believe that this really happened. I love Bella so much and now she is mine. All mine. The food was served and Bella sat down eating. I secretly placed food into my napkin. My fork would go up to my mouth slowly, I'd pretend to chew and then I would move my fork quickly into my napkin. Bella was very amused by how I was 'eating'. I guess she never saw a vampire 'eat' before.

_**Edward, Charlie is going to be making his speech. Make sure that Bella's listening... its important. - Alice**_

DING DING DING. Charlie was now standing up clinking a spoon to his champagne glass. Bella sat there looking at him nervously as if she knew he was going to embarrass herself and his own self. I squeezed her hand gently and she looked at me. I leaned in and whispered in her ear 'everything will be fine love. Trust me... I promise' I gave her my crooked smile and dazzled her. She blushed and I placed my cold hand on her cheeks.

"Ah ha hem. Hello everyone. As the father of the Bride normally it is required to give a speech to the newly wedded couple. I wasn't going to be doing this because I am not very good a speaking in front of people unless it is in a court house, but Alice is making this a mandatory thing and hey, nobody wants and unhappy Alice." Charlie began. In the background I heard Jasper's thoughts. _Hell yeah. Edward, you got a great father in law. He just saved me from what could have been a very painful next few years_. I smiled and nodded in Jasper's direction.

"Now. Bella... I would like to start out by saying how much I love you. I am extremely happy that you allowed me to take part in your special day and I am overjoyed by your happiness. I have seen you both together and apart and I know, from experience that the Bella that is together with Edward is much much better then the depressed Bella that I came to know and live with for months." I stiffened at Charlie's choice of words, "I promised that I would do anything for you to get you back to the Bella I once knew as a child. The fun, beautiful loving Bella that would always smile. When it came down to it, I knew the only way that you could ever truly be back to 'normal' was by letting this boy, no man in to your life. It was a difficult decision because I saw how he originally hurt you before but the fact that he caused you so much happiness, it cancelled out the bad that I saw in him from that point forward. I love you daughter and I could only wish you much more happiness in whatever life you choose in the future." Charlie paused and looked me square in the eye, obviously re-thinking about what he was going to say. "Now Edward. I know that I have never really treated you with the respect that I should have in the past. I was always grumbling and trying to get Bella to see that monster that I knew that would most likely come out again, but eventually I realized how happy you make my daughter. When she moved to forks I was afraid that she wasn't going to make any friends because most of the students and kids here in our lovely little town had known each other from birth. I was nervous that they wouldn't be excepting of my wonderful Princess, but you and your family welcomed Bella into welcoming arms and you all were very supportive throughout every injury as if you guys were that ones that caused each and every one of them. I believe that Bella is in the hands of a wonderful family and I know that you will keep her safe. Now, today Edward I am giving you my Princess to forever hold. I want you to promise me that you will take good care of her and make sure she lives her life correctly and to its fullest. I hope that I will be able to witness your life together as you live together and learn from each other, but for some reason I feel as if Bella will be leaving me forever after today and I will never see her again. Even if your choice is to separate from me... I still will always know that you will be there holding her hand along the way. I love you both so much and I am now handing her over to you for the first and last time gratefully." Charlie whispered that last part into the mic when Emmett stood up with Jasper with their glasses raised and boomed "To Edward and Bella" There were no thoughts in between sentences. I can't believe it. This is actually how Charlie felt... I am so glad he accepted this.

_**If only he knew the truth to those words... - Jasper**_

_**Wow man that took long enough. Edward... you ready for tonight? HEHE- Emmett**_

_**Congratulations Edward. I'm so happy that Charlie feels that way about you now. He's accepted you into the family. -Esme**_

_**How he knows that were leaving is kind of strange but... at least he won't come looking after you! – Alice**_

_**Congratulations son. I knew it would all turn out good in the end. – Carlisle.**_

_**I still can't believe she got a human wedding. That annoying, helpless, weak --hey Edward! Get out of my freaking head! - Rosalie**_

"To Edward and Bella" The rest of the party replied. Bella and I rose from out seat and walked over to Charlie. Bella ran, almost tripping and gave Charlie a large hug. There were tears falling down her face and thankfully she had on water proof make-up. I had to remember to thank my sisters later for that.

_**He's a good kid. He'll take care of my baby... he was raised wonderfully...**_Charlie's thoughts reminded me of something.

"Sir, I promise to take care of Bella... she's more important then life itself." I whispered to Charlie before he embraced me in a hug.

_**If I ever had I son I would have wanted one like Edward. I would never admit that to his face, but I really think he is responsible and will take care of my little girl. Jacob couldn't have made her this happy... their no more then friends... I see that now. **_

"And now it is time for the Newly Wed couple's first dance." The DJ announced. I took Bella's hand and made our way out to the middle of the floor. The music started to play and Bella's lullaby hummed throughout the entire room.

"I love you Edward." she whispered.

"I love you to Bella. Forever."

A/N: So... what'd you think? Please review!

-twilighter5


End file.
